Dorky Drabbles
by helloworld30
Summary: Short snippets of Asami and Akihito's life
1. Chapter 1

Imagine your OTP "leaning their foreheads together, completely out of breath after a long kiss." (saw this on a tumblr post)

Soft lips slid together, noses bumping against one another, eye dazed and closed, moans and groans echoing in the room. Akihito's hands were buried in Asami's hair, his fingers tugging on the inky strands. Asami's arms were tight round Akihito's slim waist as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into the boy's hot, wet mouth as Akihito panted from the rush of pleasure that ambidextrous tongue brought. Akihito took the challenge; he too pushed his tongue against Asami's, slipping against the soft muscle. Their tongue battled, exploring each others' mouth. Eventually they ran out of air and pulled apart. Eyes still closed, Asami rested his forehead against Akihtio's, both breathless after such a long kiss.  
Akihito grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt: Imagine your OTP "falling asleep on the couch." (saw this on a tumblr post)

The woman screamed, sharp and high, as the murderer dug the axe into her arm. Blood rained and the screaming continued.  
"Woah!" Akihito exclaimed, his eye lit in excitement as he watched the movie. His hand delved in the popcorn bowl and stuffed it into his mouth, his hazel eyes fixated on the now-armless woman who was desperate to escape the murderer.  
"This is the third time we're watching this. At the very least, let's watch something new." mused Asami. He had come home a little early to have dinner with Akihito and now rested, freshly showered, in a fluffy bathrobe, with his legs on the foot rest and his arm around Akihito's shoulders.  
"Hush! The best scene is coming up!"  
Fine. Asami would indulge his boy. But he'll have two fingers of scotch along with it. Slowly, Akihito's eyes drooped and his head lolled against Asami's shoulder. Asami tightened his arm about the boy's shoulders and pulled him close.  
"Nngh… Asami…" Akihito whined. He went to lay down on the couch, and he pulled Asami down with him. With Asami spooning him from behind, Akihito watched the tv with half open eyes. Asami pressed a kiss into his golden hair. His arms circled the boy's slim waist and pulled him close. It was a tight fit on the couch but as the credits rolled, Asami and Akihito were fast asleep, curled around each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Imagine your OTP "being incredibly, incredibly, absolutely, blissfully happy." (saw this on a tumblr post)

"Come on Asami! You're taking so long!"  
Akihito laughed as he ran up ahead. "The top of the hill is right there!"  
Akihito ran up and out of view. A halo of golden and lush green leaves surrounded Asami's vision as he trekked up the hill. He switched the picnic basket to his left hand so he could use the right to take his phone out of his cargo pants. His boy was the photographer but he had started to teach Asami how to, at the very least, take pictures using his own phone. So, following Akihito's 'training', Asami snapped a quick pic of the scene before heading up to join Akihito.  
He was sitting cross-legged, his back to Asami and facing the sky, no doubt admiring its red streaks, pink cotton candy clouds and drowning marigold sun. He turned half his face to look back at Asami, grinning, and the sun's fading rays curled its fingers around the side of his jaw. Asami wanted to snap another pic but he knew his phone's camera could never do his boy justice.  
"My butt's getting wet from grass! Gimme the blanket here," Asami placed the picnic blanket in Akihito's out stretched arm.  
With the blanket on the grass, Asami joined Akihito on the soft earth and curled his arm around the boy's waist. They sat in silence, munching on the sandwiches, as they watched the sun die and the moon reborn. Later, when the sky was inky and the stars gleaming, they were laying with Akihito's face resting on Asami's chest, sipping wine from each other's glass. An atmosphere of serenity surrounded them.  
"Hey…" A wine-tipsy Akihito murmured.  
"Hmm?"  
"Tell me something."  
"What?"  
"I don't know; anything."  
"I'll humour you then." Asami mused for a while then spoke, "We should come here more often," Asami trailed his finger down Akihito's back.  
Out of the blue, Akihito sprung up. His hand swung through the air as he bought it down to slap his thigh. A sharp _whap_ resounded. "Damned things! I forgot it was mosquito season!"  
Asami raised his eyebrow, amused at his lover's antics. "You wanna go back?"  
The boy bit his lip. "Nah. I mean, we came all this way; it'd be a shame to leave so soon."  
Was he really_ that_ oblivious? Akihito should know by now that Asami found his lip-biting irresistible. Asami leaned forward and placed his lips softly on Akihito's neck. The boy whimpered, his toes curling. "oh you perverted bastard! Ah… nngh 'Sami…"  
Soon, nothing could heard but the sharp sound of skin slapping against skin.


	4. Chapter 4

There's a reason Asami calls him "kitten". He always finds the weirdest and warmest parts of the penthouse to bask in. He sees him lying in front of the glass floor-to-ceiling windows that open to the balcony. The sunlight pours, illuminates the living room. The plush rug that was usually in the centre of the room has been pulled right up next to the windows. Asami can see the way the sunlight concentrates on that area and understands why Akihito moved it there. Soft not-quite-a-snore noises bring his attention back to the boy sleeping on the rug.

He looks golden right now, in his sleep. Not fine and elegant like 24 carat jewellery but like golden apples ripening in the sun out in a yellow meadow, all natural and wild. Looking at him feels hazy, like Asami's stepped into a dream; of a boy lying on a rug in the sun, fast asleep on his side, facing the sun, legs stacked, arm splayed. Asami watched him for another moment, watches his glittering skin, watches the way his body has sunk into the rug, watches his hair move like spun gold as he rustles.  
He looks away, goes to their bedroom, changes, showers and returns in his softest pyjamas (Akihito bought them for him). Asami slides next to Akihito, presses himself into Akihito's back, slings an arm over his waist, feels the warm skin of Akihito's abdomen and thinks _golden, golde, gold, gol…_ and he is asleep.

The sun is low in the sky when Akihito opens his eyes. Still hazy, he focuses on the small dust particles that turn golden when they float into the sun rays then become invisible when they leave. He breathes, rubs his cheek into the rug, looks down to his torso and finds he has three arms. Two are limber and identical but the third is darker, olive-toned, loose around the angle of his waist. The muscles are more defined, the veins visible. Akihito lifts his fingers to trace them and awakens enough to understand the heat against his back.  
A nose nuzzles where his hair curls into his nape and Akihito's third arm wakes, tightens.

"I was going to say that you're home early but actually you're home very very late, considering you didn't come last night." It comes out slow and wanting.

"I had a lot of meetings, kitten." Akihito blows a raspberry at that and graces it with an eye-roll. "I'm free today," then after a pause, "and tomorrow." He isn't actually but since he met Akihito, Kirishima has postponed a lot of meetings. Another couple won't make a different. He'll text Kirishima when Akihito isn't looking.

"I need some stuff, how 'bout we go shopping?" A kissed into Akihito's hair is his response. Akihito turns and Asami decides he likes this sleep-heavy and sun-soaked Akihito more and pulls the boy into his chest.

"Anything for my wife." And before Akihito can swat at him, "and I'll pay, as is the duty of the husband." He's smiling as this time, Akihito gets to swat his arm.

"I swear one day I'm gonna be so successful that I'll pay for you for everything!" comes the bold statement. Grinning now, Asami looks to Akihito. His eyes are fierce, and Asami thinks, _not kitten. Lion cub._


End file.
